Black Sheep
by Lidsworth
Summary: In the midst an Underworld dispute between Asami and another organization, Takaba is once again dragged into middle of the deadly conflict. Jealousy gives birth to many vices, including unwanted children. Takaba finds this out the hard way. (Aki/Asami, Aki/OC, past Asami/OC , non-con, Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A small short I came up during psychology class. My friend and I had a dating discussion, and what kind of people we'd date as far as ethnicity went. We both wouldn't date within in our race, and are attracted to the opposite. At the end of the class, it became a joke, but we stuck true to our word. **

**Summary: In the midst an Underworld dispute between Asami and another organization, Takaba is once again dragged into middle of the deadly conflict. Jealousy gives birth to many vices, including unwanted children. Takaba finds this out the hard way. (Aki/Asami, Mpreg) **

**I cannot stress this enough, if you don't like Mpreg, _do not read! _Also, i'm trying out this new writing style, so tell me if it works or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series. **

His home had been ransacked, furniture smashed to the ground, glass shatters scattered on the expensive carpet, bed sheets torn torn to ribbons, and Akihito no where to be found.

The photographer had not been answering his phone, and closer investigation found out that he had never shown up to work.

Asami checked any places that Akihito occupied, and checked harder after that.

A day full of searching for a missing person, ended to no avail.

And now Asami stood in his tattered room, his breathing ragged, his blood boiling like acid, his body trembling with an unpleasant rage, ready to kill on command, like a rabit fighting dog.

He sighed, and his emotions recoiled.

He put them in place and locked them away.

Unchecked emotions resulted in disastrous catastrophes.

Asami did not need anymore of those.

So he looked again through the chaotic ruins that had once been his luxurious penthouse, stepping over sharp objects, lifting up splintered wood, just looking for anything, anything that would give him insight on Akihito.

Once or twice, he would encounter a rusted red blood stain, some where still damp.

He fought to keep his rage down, swalloed the urge to bring ruin to his already destroyed home.

He needed to remain calm, he needed to stay collected.

And so he did. And it paid off.

Amongst the shredded remains of bedsheets, his sharp eyes caught the edge of something white and crumbled.

Bending down slowly, Asami cautiously retrieved the crumbled piece of paper, and held it up to read.

His blood froze, his breath caught in his throat, and his skin paled.

Heat began to prickle under his skin, and a tingling sensation spread thought his body,

_ I never forgot Ryuichi, and I **never **forgave. You chose some insolent brat over me? I am like you, I know who you are, I know what you want! This boy can never offer any of that, yet you value him like he's the worlds rarest jewel? How pitiful, your standards have stooped so low. _

_Let's see if he'll be your 'one and only' when I'm through with him. _

_-Tadame _

So this was an act of vengeance, of jealousy. And his envious ex-lover had dragged Akihito into the shark pool. Calm and collective personality aside, Asami's emotions were spilling over.

He was negatively seething, though his cool expression betrayed his attitude .

Turning to leave the room, Asami was faced with two nervous body guards.

"Asam-"

He held his hand up, prohibiting them from spewing out an excuse for their negligence to retrieve Akihito.

Rather than chastise them, he supplied them with an address, an address to an abandoned warehouse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For certain, he knew he was in pain, but it wasn't the sort that you could feel. He was numb all over, yet objects prodded into his body, twisted his insides, scraping at his organs, and ripping into his flesh.

It was a numb pain, yet he could feel the tiny ache, the ache that would only grow more agonizing in with time.

He was for certain, however, that before this, he had been in real pain, that his current state of bliss was the result of _too much _pain.

Torture did that to a person, he supposed, made them more accepting than normal. More understanding.

How long had he been in that warehouse, strapped to a chair, and beaten like an animal.

Were they going to kill him? If not, than what was their intentions?

Perhaps to instill fear in Asami?

A wet sensation trickled down his torn jeans. Inwardly, he gasped, praying that he hadn't just pissed himself.

There was good news and bad news.

Thankfully for him, it wasn't urine that had soaked his jeans. The smell was to pungent, too earthy.

It was blood.

He _remembered_, remembered being raped before the initial torture began.

It was painful, and humiliating. And the idiot did something _strange_ to him, something that Takaba couldn't quite remember, but it was that action that hurt the most, that left it's biggest mark.

Something hot, something burning filled his entire being. And then it disappeared, and the rape resumed.

_Ahh...that insane bastard did...why the hell does this always happen to me? What did I ever do to these people!? _

Another blow came into contact with his gut, and his body jumped out of instinct. The rough ropes clawed deeply into his wrist, scooping away more skin every time he moved.

He forced his weary eyes to look at his arms. Instantly, he regret ed it.

"_Will Asasmi love you now?" The sadistic voice cooed into Takaba's ear, "Will he acceptance a broken piece of **shit like you?!" **_

The words cut deeper than the actually blades that carved deeply into Takaba's arms.

He couldn't see himself, he didn't know how bad he looked. The pain was so excruciating that Akihito could no longer feel anything, therefore he wasn't entirely sure how terrible he looked.

The tide changed.

The torturing suddenly came to a screeching halt. Lights switched on, people began to run, shots were fired.  
Takaba inwardly smiled, tears spilled down his cheeks, and he began to shake.

Asami had come to save him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_If you hadn't arrived when you did, he surely would have been dead, said the appalled doctor. _

_It's a miracle that he's alive, cried the astonished nurse. _

_He lost too much blood, _thought Asami, _And I still haven't ended Tadame's wretched life. _

For the first time in ages, Asami was filled to the brim with blood lust, a hungry urge to kill erupted in his stomach. He wanted to ruin Tadame, to scrape the skin off of his muscles, to watch the harsh pull of damaged tendons part from the bones, to tear savagely into his body as he had done to Asami's heart.

But Takaba's condition called for constant companionship.

The boys eyes were blank and murky, as if his soul had been vacuumed into some deep abyss lighyears below the earths surface.

His body was covered In gauze, adorned in cuts and scrapes. His arms had been the worse, as they'd been cut to the bone. Second were his thighs, and the area between his legs. Everything was bruised, tainted and tattered.

Takaba would need to be in a wheelchair for at least a month before he could walk again, without pain.

For a week, he never spoke, never ate, never looked at anything except the white wall across from him. He stayed in his hospital room, moving only when the doctors helped him to go to the restroom or procedures.

He didn't look at Asami.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like always, he learned to forget and forgive his enemies. A month later, and Takaba was back to his usual stubborn self.

Asami, however, was not. He was obsessed with protecting Akihito, obsessed with keeping him safe.

"Call your men off! I can't even piss without them clawing at the restroom door like wild dogs!" Had been one of the many complaints that Takaba had risen against Asami's over protective guards. They followed Takaba like a shadow, a permanent shadow.

And he began to loath it with a burning passion.

Asami was robbing him of his freedom, his right to his own life. Hell, the older man had even imposed a self proclaimed curfew on the young photographer.

He knew that after the accident with Tadame, that Asami would be more cautious with him. But he never expected Asami to morph into a control freak.

A month later, Takaba fell ill. Very ill. He couldn't hold his food down, was constantly running fevers, was as tired as hell...the list went on and on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asami had nearly neglected his job to stay by Takaba's bedside, yet the photographer had chastised the older man, and assured him that he would survive this.

That _they _would survive this.

And up until recently, Takaba believed he could.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His condition had gotten slightly better, though he still vomited from time to time. Not to mention, he'd gained a little extra weight. Not that that as a bad thing, as he'd lost so much in the past couple of months, but he hadn't really done anything to warrant a quick recovery.

He was getting slightly concerned.

So he asked his doctor to take blood samples, _without _telling Asami.

Reluctantly, the doctor did.

It was around this time that Akihito allowed his mind to drift back to his kidnapping, and the torture he was subjected to be Tadame.

The physical abuse, he could live with, as well as the mental abuse.

But the sexual abuse, that was something he still struggled to overcome. Not to mention, he still hadn't discovered what exotic technique Tadame had used on him. All he knew was that it caused him pain, a lot of pain.

He hoped it wasn't the source of his mysterious ailment.

A week later, his doctor called him, and gave him the results.

They were both bewildered, though the doctor was slightly interested. Takaba, on the other hand, was terrified.

How it happened, they were completely unsure of. But the countless test, the countless passed test gave birth to chilling results.

Literally.

Takaba Akihito was pregnant. And he had not had sex since his captivity with Tadame three months ago.

He was three months along.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He chose to tell Asami over dinner, because he _needed _to tell Asami. At least let the older man be comfortable, let him be calm and collected before he flipped.

He catered to all of Asami's needs, was intimate with him, kissed him here and there, yet doubt lurked at the back of his mind. He could lose this life in an instant.

Takaba was pregnant with a child, and it was not Asami's.

So after the main course, when Asami had offered Takaba a beer, and the younger man refused, the Yakuza knew something was wrong, very wrong.

Thus Takaba had began to speak, his head held high and voice confident for the most part, until he came to the end of his story, the part that made no sense.

"I'm pregnant, and I think it's Tadema's" Akihito had confessed.

"Get rid of it, then," Asami had replied, heartlessly, "It's a fixable problem."

Takaba paused, and felt his sadness begin to boil, and his anger begin to take it's course, "I've been through a lot of shit lately, Asami," he hissed, wiping the tears off of his cheek, "and i'm about to get one thing "positive" out of it, and you're asking me to kill it? Are you really that much of a heartless bastard."

Asami lit a cigarette.

"Get rid of it, or leave. I'm not letting a monster run around my home."

The words were so simple, yet bore down tremendously on Takaba's wounded being. He _needed _Asami to be accepting, needed him to understand. But he didn't, he just didn't.

Takaba was gone in less than an hour.

Asami didn't stop him. He didn't know how to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Asami slightly regretted his decision to kick Takaba out. Perhaps he was too harsh, too quick with his decision. But he gave Akihito an option, gave him a simple solution, yet the boy always had to be so damn stubborn. Thus, he reaffirmed his decision. He did not need to waste time helping Akihito raise children that could have been so easily eliminated.

So he put it to the back of his mind, and hadn't even bothered to send his bodyguards out looking for the photographer.

A week later, he felt the same way.

A month later, he felt even worse.

And four months later, he yearned for Takaba's presence.

He needed to find him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So tell me what you thought about that chapter. I planned to make this a one-shot, but I have a test to take tomorrow, and didn't want to stay up any longer trying to put the rest of this together and come up with some shitty piece because I half assed the rest of it. So i'll add one more chapter, hopefully next week. What do you think about the style, is it good or bad. I'm trying something new, so if it sucks, just let me know, I won't be upset as long as you're respectful. This is my first Mpreg, and Mpreg doesn't always make sense! So if you're gonna try to debunk mpreg, than this story isn't for you. I know how pregnancy works, I know the female anatomy! I am female, so i'm not stupid. But this is _fanfiction, _so I will write fan fiction. If you want to flame because this is Mpreg, than don't read it! I know I hardly touched up on Tadame, but that's why there's another chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this one, i'm nervous about it. Anyway, have a nice week, pray for me please, and God Bless. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I loved it, and i'm so glad to be continuing this story. The title will slowly start to make sense, and it's not in anyway related to Scott Pilgrim. Anyway, I know one of the reviews contained a question, wondering why Takaba would keep his child, that will be partly explained in this chapter. Also, i'm adding Kou. And i'm all glad you like my new writing style, though i'm just sticking with it for this story, however, I want to add just a little bit more detail. And since we're on the topic of detail, for the guest who mentioned it wasn't surprising that I didn't have a lot, I think I have a little bit too much in my other stories, so i'm trying to tone down. **

**I beta'd this myself, so if you see any errors, do tell me. Also, please review, tell me what you think! I really want to know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He was so tired, exhausted both physically and emotionally. His backpack weighed heavily on his shoulders, and cut deeply into the sore muscle with every stop he took. Like a prison ball rapped securely around his ankles, Takaba tripped over nothing very frequently, he fought to keep steady and awake, yet fatigue was steadily prevailing.

He longed for a sleep, to be engulfed in soft cotton sheets, and to rest his weary bones. He longed to be cared for, and to be understood.

He longed for Asami.

_But Asami doesn't want you back, Aki,_ he reminded himself, _not the way you are now. _

"Screw that bastard," Takaba growled under his breath, hugging his arms around him, as a cool summer breeze blew past him, "I didn't even want this."

_Then end it. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, he found asylum on a wooden park bench. Using his backpack as a pillow, as it held very little personal belongings, he leaned on it, and tried to drift into a somber slumber.

He had no money.

No place to go.

Nothing to eat...

_Just go back to Asami, _his conscience sighed, _why are you keeping this up? This shouldn't have to be your problem. _

Curling into a ball, he brought a shaky hand to his stomach. He couldn't detect any indication of life, not a bump, not a heart beat, nothing.

But he could feel it.

And suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. As quickly as he'd rubbed the area, he recoiled his hand, as if he had just touched a burning oven.

This... "monster" was causing him an unnecessary amount of pain and sickness, he never asked for any of this, he never wanted to defy the laws of nature, and he never wanted to become a freak.

Takaba turned on the bench, and let the setting sun warm his back.

Tomorrow, would rid himself of this pestilence for good, and return to Asami.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he woke the next morning, he woke with laughter. Not his, of course, but that of those around him.

He grogilly turned himself around, his body aching from the prolonged position atop of the wooden bench. The bright light assaulted his irritated eyes, causing them to water on impact. He brought an arm up to his face, squinted his eyes, and let the image before him fall into focus.

His lonely park had been transformed into an early summer festival over night, and he only imagined that he had slept well into the late morning hours.

Grunting, he shifted himself so that he was sitting up, and stretched.

His aching muscles were better than they were the night before, and he gave his tense muscles a "pop" as he stretched them out.

He still felt slightly drained, and no doubt that was fault of the virus inside of him. _At least the nausea hasn't hit me...yet, though I suppose I don't have much to throw up, huh?_ He brought a hand to his stomach, and rubbed the flat surface, he chuckled slightly.

Not many people had arrived at the festival yet, though small girls and boys dressed in gaudy yukatas, clung to their parents who also sported to fancy wear.

Once or twice families walking by the bench would cast a quizzical stare towards Takaba, and he returned theirs with a scowl.

_What the hell are they looking at ? _He crossed his arms, _I haven't even done anything to them. _

With a fury, Takaba shot to his feet, and swung his backpack around his shoulder. He knew he looked crazy, but he'd been through a lot, he didn't need these people judging him.

A surge of naesue erupted through his stomach, and he brought a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

Gagging, he felt sick to his stomach. There was nothing else his body could possibly expel, he hadn't eaten a full meal since before Asami had kicked him out, and he threw that up earlier anyway.

He made a painful grunt as he collapsed onto the bench.

His back was aching, and his stomach was starting to hurt more than usual.

As soon as he could walk again, he'd find the damned doctor who diagnosed him, and put an end to this monstrosity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time he regained his movement, dusk had fallen. The festival was at full swing. Laughter vibrated through the park, and carried out throughout the summer breeze.

Takaba looked at the scene with a blank expression. His hand rested on his stomach, and once again, his head lay on his backpack.

He could no longer stand up, fatigue plagued his body. He could die on the bench, at that very moment, and no one would care.

_But I won't, _he reminded himself, _I'm just resting! That's all, Resting! I'll get better with a little bit of rest! _

Around him, he could smell the meaty scene of Yakitori, and a ickle of potent beer. His mouth watered for a full meal, though he knew better.

His stomach would not hold anything that he consumed.

Closing his eyes, he prepared to drift into another restless sleep. Perhaps he'd be weaker than before, unable to stand or even move.

A ball bounced towards him, hitting him softly on the head. Takaba's eyes fluttered open.

Red faced and chubby, a small girl came stumbling towards him, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she did so.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, bowing low in shame, so low that her pigtails brushed the bottom of her yellow kimono, "It was an accident."

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and forced himself up with a pant, "It-it's okay," he stammered as pain shot through him, "h-here, you can take the ball if you'd like."  
If his forced tone did anything to persuade her to leave his side, she showed no indication. Lifting her head, she stared at him with her bright blue eyes.

At that moment, Takaba's heart ached more than anything in his body did.

She was so young and curios, new and pure. He wanted to eat her up, in a good way, pull her close and hold her, spare her from the atrocities that the world had to offer her.

He wanted to protect that beautiful soul.

"What the hell...what's happening to me," whispering, he gasped at the new sensation that had enveloped him, the strong parental extinct that stemmed out of nowhere.

"Cursing is bad," chastised the girl.

And suddenly, he felt terrible. Had his unborn child heard him curse, what he or she grow up to be a delinquent like him?

Would he make a good parent, a good-single parent?

_What the hell! I'm getting rid of it-_

"I have to go to mama, now," The girl replied childishly, "goodbye onisan!"

Before she left, she wrapped her arms around Takaba, buried her small head into his stomach, and bowing the second she pulled away.

She took the ball and left.

But the paternal instinct never did.

A new found resolve dug its way into his skull.

With shaky legs, and short breathes, Akihito pushed himself off of the bench, and fought to steady himself.

He was headed to the hospital, but his reasons diverged far from the need to exterminate the problem.

Those bright blue eyes, curious and trusting, had etched themselves into his mind.

He wanted to protect them, to protect her. So what good what killing his own child do then?

What would he obtain? Asami?

Was he willing to be with the man who wanted him to kill his own baby?

Sure, Takaba didn't want his baby then...but things were different now.

Thank goodness things were different now.

Takaba slung his bag over his shoulder for the final time. He was not going to lose to Asami,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The carnival reached to the far ends of the park, and even an hour of waking still found Akihito contained within its pull.

He fought the urge to buy the delicious food. With the little money he had left, he needed to find shelter and to call someone.

Preferably not his parents, nor his friends. He had no right to burden anyone close to him with his problems. No right to push this onto anyone but himself.

The fatigue had began its steady return, and Takaba increased his pace.

His back hurt, bad, but he kept his pace. His body felt hot, his head felt foggy.

He felt as if he was going to collapse at any second.

_Just..get out, _he warned himself, _just get out of the carnival! _

He was there, but he wasn't there. He felt as if his spirit was sinking into an abyss, as if his dying body was working on auto pilot.

_Just look at the things I have to go through for you! _He found the time to shed a ray of dark humor on his situation, _look at the trouble you're causing me! You better be the best kid there is, no complaining, no crying, nothing! _

Though he received no audible answer, he smiled in content knowing that the child was listening to him anyway.

A white hot pain shot through his abdomen, and he bit his tongue to hold back a scream.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his footing shuffled, and he fell forward in mere seconds.

However, his body did not collide with the ground. It collided with a chest, a male chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He woke up, cleaned and changed, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets, laying atop of a white bed. He felt better than before, if only slightly.

Looking to his side, he noticed a nightstand just inches away from his head, and on top of it was a glass of cold water.

He swallowed, and his throat burned with dryness.

Sitting him, he gasped at the rawness that spread throughout him. He incredibly sore.

Nevertheless, he reached out a weary arm and grabbed the cool cup beside him.

The water invaded his body like a river to a forest fire.

It's frozen fingers gnawed at his feverish insides, and though the pain was near excruciating, he could bear it.

"Bet you liked that, huh?" Takaba silently asked the small fetus, within him, patting the area around his abdomen gently, "you're not making me feel sick now, so maybe we can go eat something? But first, I need to find out where we are."

Suddenly, he felt overcome by a distinct fear. He threw the sheets off, and forced himself up quickly. White sweats hung off of his bony figure, as well as thick cotton robe that was messily tied around his thin waist.

"Akihoto," a voice called from the open door, "Don't push yourself, you looked terrible when I found you."

Light poured into the small room as the door was pushed open even further, and Takaba strained his eyes to see the figure.

He smiled upon realization.

"K-kou?!" the hoarseness of his own voice startled him, and instantly, he brought a hand to his wounded throat.

"Oh Aki..." Kou's tone was somber and cheerless, "we need to talk. And don't try beating around the bush, because there's no damn bush to even beat anymore!" Kou closed the door behind him, and turned on the ceiling light, Takaba covered his eyes out of instinct, "You look like a damn ghoul!"  
Takaba stumbled back, and unto the bed.

Kou was angry, his face was contorted in agony, rage, and...pity?

Takaba paled. He didn't want his friend to feel bad for him, he did not want to be pitied.

"Kou, I-"

"I _what ?" _he spat, his voice searing through Takaba like deadly blade, "you "were just on a job", you "just tripped", you just _what?! _Come on Aki, I've got a book of your excuses! Spew some more of your shit at me, and I'll have an entire library!"

Takaba looked away, and shrugged.

"I just didn't want you guys to get hurt," he breathed hesitantly, "does that make me a bad friend?"

Kou sighed, "Aki, no, wanting us to be safe from whatever your caught in does not make you a bad friend, but" Kou moved towards his defeated friend, and took a space by him on the mattress, "getting yourself hurt like this does. You were covered in filth...and I cleaned you. Akihito, there were bruises all over your body, dark ones. There were cuts, scrapes and chunks of your skin missing, all covered with stitches! Akihoto, what the _hell _happened to you!"

Kou begged, his tone was pleading.

He wanted to help, they _always_ wanted to help.

But Takaba turned them away, always turned them away.

Was he being a selfish friend, making them worry about him like this, making them worry about him all the time?

Takaba brought a hand to his stomach, and Kou picked up on the strange gesture.

_We have to tell him, akachan, _he dubbed his child the friendly name, thus officially recognizing its existence, _he may help us. Or he may turn away...but I don't know what else to do. _

After seconds of hesitation, Akihito bled out his entire story to his best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pregnant, but how?" his dark haired girlfriend tilted her head as she sat on their shared bed, "I-is he okay?"

"I don't know," Kou ran a hand through his shaggy hair, and collapsed atop of the sheets, "He's asleep now...but goodness, what will morning bring?"  
Kohaku put a finger to her mouth, and raised an eyebrow. As a young girl, her family took in many runaways, some of them pregnant teenagers. She hailed from a wealthy linage, so feeding a couple dozen extra mouths had been no problem for her family.

Even now, both she and Kou lived in a medium sized home. It had taken work and dedication, but they'd both made it, and had purchased the home on their own.

Her wedding with Kou was in a few months. What would Takaba's dilemma mean for her. She began to worry, so many things were happening with so little time left to counter them.

And a pregnant..._man_?

She looked at Kou, whose hands were buried in his hair, eyes closed tightly.

He was waiting for her to say something.

She sighed, and leaned back onto the bed with him.

"Well..." she began, her voice full of seriousness, "it needs to be a girl, because we _need_ a flower girl for our wedding. There's no way in hell am I letting any of those-those hellions from my family toss around flowers at our wedding! They'll probably spike them with explosives! Then we need to get him to the doctor, you said yourself he looked like a corpse-"

"Haku, you're the best!" he pulled her into a tight hug, nearly crushing her bones and organs, "I love you so much!"

Haku giggled as he placed a sloppy kiss on her head, "But seriously, he needs to see a doctor. He's not even showing yet, and is as thin as bones. I saw him too, just a little bit. I honestly thought he was a hospital patient."

Kou nodded, pulling her tightly into his chest, "Yeah, we'll take care of all of that."

"What about rape counseling?" Haku brought up an important topic "I think he needs that too."

Kou groaned, "He won't like the sound of that, not at all."  
Haku smirked, "Doesn't mean he doesn't need it_And you didn't make him feel like he didn't belong, did you?"

"Of course not! He's my best friend, Haku!"

"Yeah, that's what that yelling was about then?" She asked smugly, "Don't scare him even more!"

"It was...worth it," Kou cringed at the terrible word choice, "I mean, I had to use it to get through to him."

Haku rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just sleep, okay. I'll try to cook something edible for him tomorrow."

Kou nodded, "Yeah, let's sleep."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The discovery of Kou's engagement had showered Akihito with more guilt than it had before.

He had tried to leave twice after breakfast, only to be dragged back to the dinner table by both Haku and Kou.

The forced him down once more, asking him if he wanted to eat sitting down due to his condition.

He shook his head, and averted his gaze from the couple.

Haku didn't miss the un-shed tears sparkling in his eyes. They told an all too familiar story.

"What's wrong Takaba-kun?" she chanced, offering him some of some of the left over rice.

Kou had gone to clean the dishes.

"This is my fault," Takaba responded, his voice drained, "this is _all _my fault."

A flame ignited behind Haku's dark eyes, as she leaned forward and cradled Takaba's cheek, "It not you're fault, Akihoto. None of this was. It's never you fault."

He nodded.

Breakfast resumed, though Takaba was slightly happier than before.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooHe helped around the house anyway he could. He cleaned, swept, cooked and washed the dishes. He folded the clothes, the sheets, or helped with anything else that Haku needed extra help with.  
"Don't push yourself!'

"Don't force yourself!"

"You need to rest!" She would complain, immediately ushering Akhito back into his room.

In which he would reply, "I'm living here! I need to help somehow! You guys are taking such good care of me and Akachan, you even put up with my strange cravings! I've probably eaten you clean out of bread and your ice cream! Not to mention, my appetite for pickles is growing to be a problem!"

They both laughed about it, as Haku didn't care too much about his cravings. She just wanted him to be healthy.

He still wasn't showing.

And things had taken a turn for the worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a little over two weeks since he'd moved in with Kou's aspiring family.

The pain came back tenfold. His abdomen was cramping, his intestines were twisting at obtuse, and unnatural angles. His back was aching, and a searing heat had befallen him.

He leaned his head against the backboard of the bed, and tried to steady his erratic breathing.

His fever had started earlier that week, and Kou and Haku had worked to calm it down, but to no avail.

They wanted to call the hospital, but Akihito refused the offer. He hated stressing people out.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, they called anyway.

At some point during the night, Kou had joined Akihito in his room, and took a seat by his ailing friend.

"Here," he offered a glass of cold water, "We need to bring your fever down."

Akihito tried to take the cup, but his hands were shaking too much.

So Kou held it up to his lips, and helped him drink.

It took so much strength just to swallow the liquid, and Takaba felt completely drained after the menial task had been completed.

Closing his eyes, he leaned on his friend for support.

"K-Kou, I feel like shit," more closely, he leaned unto his friend, "like I'm going to die."

"But you're not," Kou sounded slightly optimistic, though he wasn't entirely sure of his friend's fate himself, " the doctor is coming."  
Takaba groaned as another shot of pain shot through his lower half.

His grip around Kou tightened, he was overcome with violent trembling, and his breathing quickened.

The dark haired man choked.

"Aki...you're..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, as Akihito's was beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

From the intimate position his friend had created, Kou could feel something wet seeping into his pant leg.

Kou looked towards the white bed sheets, and paled at the crimson color that began to soak them.

"K-kou, what is it..." Takaba breathed, his head rolling on his friend's chest, "I'm so t-tired."  
Kou stroked the damp blond locks, and pulled Takaba close to him, "Then sleep."

Takaba happily obliged, and drifted into a deep slumber. He was not aware that he was miscarrying.

Five minutes later, the doctor came too late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They moved him to the hospital in his sleep. And he woke up in an anesthetic, bright white room.

He was changed into blue hospital scrubs, with multiple IV's drilled into their arms.

There were drugs coursing through his veins, rehabilitating him, and limiting his movements.

Chancing his situation, he attempted to move his sluggish arm, but to little avail.

He tried again, and succeeded.

Fortunately, he felt slightly rejuvenated.

But then a sense of guilt fell over him.

He couldn't feel Akachan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?!" he shouted loudly, "Why did you take me here?! I can't feel Akachan!'

"I told you, we just needed to bring down your fever," Kou responded silently, "you were really-"

"I can't feel him!" Takaba cried back, his body began to convulse with a violent sob, "Where is he!?"

"Nothing happened Akihito! We took an ultrasound scan, he's still there!" Kou reassured his friend, a smile creeping on his face, "You're perfectly fine!"

Though hysterical, Takaba believed Kou with all of his heart. The entire ordeal had terrified him, he believed his shock prevented him from feeling his tiny baby.

Kou felt relieved. He would never need to tell his friend that he had lost a twin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A while later, and things had gone back to "normal". Akihito resumed his everyday chores around Kou's home. He cleaned, cooked, and even went out shopping for the family. However, his stomach started to grow almost the week he'd been let out of the hospital, and while not in the house, he wore baggy shirts and jackets to hide his bulge.

Months began to fly by, doctors visits began to pile up, and his confidentiality was near guaranteed, as the doctor that he had been led to had been the very doctor that had diagnosed him weeks before.

His baby was healthy, and he was getting healthier, though the constant fatigue took a toll on his weak body.

Kohaku was constantly worrying about him, fretting over any slip ups or fainting spells that had overcome Akihito. He was always making himself useful

She didn't mind the extra help, but she was willing to take the load off of Akihito's back, if it meant proper rest for the photograph.

Unfortunately, Akihito's mantra was "work, work, work!" Evidently, he hated to quit any kind of job that he had begun, and intended to work for Kou's family until he found another place to stay.

In all honesty, Kou nor Haku minded his company, and did not actually trust him to his own devices.

Akihito was a curious, energetic being.

He, as a single parent, did not match with a baby.

Not in the least. Not to mention, he moved around the house so carelessly as he completed his everyday chores.

Kou often wondered if Takaba knew that he was pregnant.

Oooooooooooooo

"Damnit, did I really eat all of the bread that quickly?" Takaba muttered to himself, as he searched the cabinet for a bag of fresh bread to no avail .

"I'm going to the store, we need more food!" he called to the house occupants.

Kou came running in the kitchen, "Wha, what's going on!? Oh, Aki, what's up?"

"Need anything from the store? I'm heading over there now, we need some more groceries," Takaba began, as he walked away from the counter, "need anything."

Kou sighed, "You're showing, a lot...b-but you could easily cover it up with a shirt or something, Haku and I think you should be resting."  
Takaba chucked, "And stay here all day and get fat? That's not me!"

Kou rolled his eyes, "Be careful, okay. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you for your consideration, but I'm not some girl," Takaba's voice raise a decibel, alluding to his obvious annoyance, "I can take care of myself."

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Kohaku had migrated to the kitchen at the sound of an impending argument, and now stood in the door frame, a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Haku, I'm-"  
Her facade melted,d and she chuckled brightly, "It's alright Aki! But you're pretty far along. You shouldn't be moving around this much."

Relieved that he hadn't insulted, he returned to his initial situation, "I'll be okay, okay? And I'm not even that far along, I'm just..."

"Seven months?" the two supplied simultaneously, both arms crossed, and staring at him with a "told-you-so" expression.

"You two belong with each other_And like I said before, I'll be okay! And it's not like I'm going to be gone for hours! Besides, you can hardly tell, i'm not even that big. The doctor even said that I'm not growing like normal pregnant patients."  
"But Taka-"  
"Guys, calm down, I'll be fine, and I won't be long," instinctively , he brought a hand to his stiff stomach, and began to rub steady circles around the area, "an hour at the most."

Akachan had began to kick weeks before, though at random times. The first kick had been one of the most happiest moments in Akihito's life, and he woke up both Kou and Haku, than made them feel the moving bulge.

Haku was ecstatic, and even started talking to the baby.

Kou was terrified, and said the unnatural movements felt like an alien. Akachan had even taken a liking to resting on Takaba's ribs, thus making it uncomfortable for him to do anything.

Those were the days he gave in, and finally decided to rest.

But as of now, Akachan wasn't really moving, and Takaba guessed that he was still sleeping.

That was another thing, Takaba was too lazy to go find out the gender, but for various reasons. He didn't like the hospital, and that cold gel made him extremely uncomfortable.

There was still something that Kou was not telling him, regarding his stay at the hospital. He felt sick even when thinking about it.

He could smell the murky scent of blood, could taste the copper in the air, and smell the latex and feel the cold metal, and he hated it, hated every bit of it.

Not to mention, he had been put on medication, and though he initially believed it to be for his pregnancy in general, he had a feeling that it was for something else.

"Well, I'm off," he waved cheerfully.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sushi restaurant had attracted him like a magnet. Thoughtlessly, he aborted his initial task to shop for groceries, and migrated towards delicious smelling area. The sweet vapors filled the air, and Takaba's mouth watered instantly.

He practically floated into the tiny restaurant.

At that moment, Akachan wriggled with life, like a nervous earthworm inside of Takaba.

"You want sushi too, huh, Akachan? But not too much, okay," he advised, "just a little bit."

He brought a hand to his stomach, to calm the energetic life that began to bounce about. He supposed Akachan liked the sushi, or at least the smell of it, or perhaps it was the mere sensation of Akihito happy that made Akachan happy.

The restaurant was near empty, and only a few people loitered around, sitting at the small tables, and eating their fill.

"Irasshaimase" greet the a waiter, inviting a hungry Akihito inside, and directing him to a booth, "please, feel free to order when ready!"

Takaba thanked the kind man, and decided to order immediately. He already knew what he wanted.

The chef waved him off, and returned back to the kitchen, to prepare Takaba the meal.

In the meantime, he sipped on a cool sip of water, after turning down a glass of beer.

Behind him, another man entered the booth, and by the flattering the head chef himself had greeted the sir with, and the nervousness of a timid waiter, Takaba could tell this man was important. Very important.

The thick scent of musk drifted past the man's booth, and made its way into Takaba's. The odor was intoxicating, though Takaba believed that at a time, perhaps months before his pregnancy, he would have enjoyed the smell.

Now, it caused the acids in is stomach to slosh around, and bubble like a sizzling volcano. He needed to go to the restroom.

"Your meal, Sir," aside, the waiter held a platter lined with vibrant orange and red.

Slowly, Takaba sat down and forced a crooked smile as he felt the bile rise to his throat, "T-thank you."

The man began to place the platter on the table, with such timely ease. Akihito bit back a sigh, and closed his eyes.

He felt incredibly squeamish, and the waiters senseless words were drowned away by the immense feeling of nausea.

"Which would you like, sir?" the waiter's direct question tapped into Akihito's selective hearing. As he made to return the question with another question, his stomach lurched forward and he covered his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from vomiting.

The "Please-come-back-later" look had been an easy read for the waiter, and he poitely bowed and left Takaba to his own devices.

He cast a look at his sushi, instantly recoiling as fishy the aroma filled his nostrils.

_What the hell Akachan!? Why are you-_

Standing up, he made to run to the restroom. The acids were boiling like hot lava.

Unfortunately, at the same time, the man behind the booth stood up as well, coming face to face with a green-faced Takaba.

And what was even more unfortunate, what was so very _surreal, _was that the man standing before him, the man who _reeked _of the sickening cologne, was none other than Asami himself.

For approximately three seconds, both Asami and Akihito stared at each other.

Takaba was nervous, and slightly confused at the man's presence inside of such a shabby sushi shop.

And then the anger filled him, followed by the wanting, and the yearning for this man.

"Akih..."

Akachan jumped, or kicked, or leaped for joy, whatever the case, he caused Akihito's restraints to break.

The restroom was just feet away, all he had to do now was run, and maybe he would at least make it to the sink.

Unfortunately, Asami was blind to the younger man's internal conflict, and grabbed him roughly by the arm as he tried to make his escape to the restroom.

"A-Asami!" he cried, trying to shake the man's vice grip off, "please, let-"  
The kiss had succeeded in not only silencing Takaba's complaints, but his stomach as well. He closed his own eyes, leaned into the sensual moment, and for that moment, allowed himself to be enveloped in Asami's kiss.

Slowly, Asami pulled away, and Takaba's eyes fluttered open. They were glazed with unshed tears.

His happiness was felt by Akachan, and out of joy, the unborn child lept for the last time.

"Akihito, forgive me," against his will, Akihto pulled back at Asami's apology.

He saw the surprise in the older man's eyes, despite his emotionless facade.

"Aki-"  
"I'm sorry too, Asami" and truly, he was. For he was entirely uncertain of how he was to pay for the damage done to Asami's expensive suit, as his own vomit stained the luxurious material.

And he wasn't done yet, he belched again, causing more vomit to splash on Asami.

It was evident the older man didn't expect the personal vandalism, as the quizzical expression that flashed across said it all.

Takaba felt like crying_In fact, unbeknownst to him, he started crying, and began shaking like a wet dog.

He was so embarrassed.

Despite the mess that plastered the expensive Armani suit, Akihito leaned his head on Asami, and sobbed like a little girl.

"I-if you w-want t-to go," his raw voice croaked into the wet fabric of Asami's soiled clothing, "I-I'll u-understand."

Though hesitantly, two strong arms wrapped around Takaba's shaky back.

Customers scowled at the scene, and left.

The kitchen staff scuffled into the area, immediately apologizing for the accident, and making to remove the "troublesome" pest out of Asami's sight.

Asami practically growled at the men who dared approach Takaba, and pulled the smaller man to his side.

"We're leaving," he hissed, dragging the crying boy with him, "and getting you cleaned up."  
"But I c-can't just forgive you for what you said earlier," his voice was starting to clear, and his senses beginning to return, "I-I didn't get rid of Akachan."

"_Akachan?" _Asami repeated, as he pulled the photographer with him.

"Y-yeah," Takaba used his sleeve to wipe the vomit off of his mouth, "I'm not giving him up."

"It's a _him?_"Asami questioned, "How do you know?"

Takaba looked away, "I don't know exactly_But why do you even care?"

"..."  
"Fine, don't answer," Takaba yanked his arm away from the older man, only to feel slightly nauseous again, "just...leave me alone."  
They were outside now, Takaba not far ahead of Asami.

"Takaba, I-"  
"Asked me to kill my baby!" he bellowed, instantly covering his mouth as his stomach lurched again.

Asami sighed, and ran a hand through is hair, "Just listen to me, for once. I saw no reason for you to harbor a monstrosity within your own body, a monstrosity that you had no intention of having in the first place."

"Akachan is no _monstrosity,"_ Takaba's muffled voice hissed from behind his hand, "he hasn't done _anything! _But of course, killing is second nature to you."

Asami couldn't deny that.

"And what were you doing at a sushi shop in the first place?"

Asami was silent for a while, and Takaba stopped to turn around, and look at the older man. He winced at the sight of the brownish puke drying on Asami's white shirt, and flaking on the dark fabric.

"I was looking for you," he replied honestly, removing the jacket and tossing it into a street trashcan, "I want you back, with me."

Takaba snorted, "But akachan doesn't have a place in your home, does he?"  
Asami grunted, "Firstly, you're not even certain of the gender," Takaba made to respond to the rude assumption, but a raised hand interrupted the attempt, "and secondly, I want you, _and _your baby."

Akihito squinted his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I don't buy your change of heart," he replied smugly, "how do I know you won't just drug me in my sleep, and kill the baby? You're not above such actions."

The older man closed his eyes, groaned, and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

Takaba raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head. He wanted to remain tall, to remain strong in the presence of Asami.

But the vomit that had caused so many problems, began to secrete his neck in the form of a thin waxy film.

He really needed to shower, but Asami's secret words had captured the most of his attention.

"What did you say Asami?" he smirked, "Speak up."

The power that the photographer held over Asami was a mystery to the older man himself, and despite his pride, he whispered slightly louder.

"I...love...you."

Takaba's eyes shot open, and he gasped. That was a joke, it had to be, Asami was not one to confess such personal information, not so easily.

Takaba exploled. He was being mocked.

"Fuck off Asami," he spat at the older man, not caring that stray vomit trickled down the corners of his mouth, "You can't joke around like that, and not mea-"  
Asami was before him in seconds, his strong arms embrace Akihito with such a strength that practically screamed, _I'm not letting you go, not anymore. _

However, Asami wasn't done. He snaked his finger under Takaba's chin, and slowly lifted the boy's head.

Those golden orbs melted with tenderness and love .

He leaned in, and Takaba's head screamed.

There was no way Asami was going to kiss him...but his eyes were closed, his lips were puckered.

"Asami, no, I just threw-"  
But the older man's lips crashed into Akihito's dry ones. His wet tongue invaded Akihito's contaminated mouth, and despite the stale taste of old vomit, his tongue refused to break the kiss.

Not until he needed to breath.

Slowly, he pulled away, and wiped his own mouth for concern of stray vomit.

Takaba stared at him, his fingers intertwined in Asami's white polo.

"Isn't it a little too soon for _that, _Akihito," the older man purred, at the notice one of Takaba's fingers fastened around his button, "and perhaps, a bath is in order."  
Takaba blushed at the statement, though his thoughts lay elsewhere.

Asami loved him, he loved Akachan! He should have been more lenient with the older man when he had first confessed, as he knew more than anyone, that it was nearly impossible for Asami to spill out his guts like that.

"Y-you idiot," the flushed madly, leaning his head against the older man's chest, "my fingers just went there by accident!"  
_He wants us, Akachan! He even kissed me afer I threw up! _

"Hmm," Asami responded, wiping his lips , "Yeah, I believe that."

_He loves us! He's even being sarcastic again! _

On a serious note, Asami peered towards Takaba, "Do we need to visit a hospital? Are you okay?"  
Takaba nodded, "Y-yeah, I-i'm fine," he fought to contain the tears, "I...can we just go home, and get cleaned up? My feet are hurting. And my mouth taste terrible. I'm guessing yours does too."

Asami smiled and nodded, and made to break his embrace with Takaba.

However, the baby seized the opportunity, and decided it would be a great moment to kick.

Asami's eyes widened, and he looked down at the tiny bulge forming on Takaba's stomach, "Was that..?"  
Takaba gasped, never had he seen Asami practically speechless.

"Y-yeah," Takaba responded happily, "he's been kicking all day."

"May I?" Asami looked towards Takaba's stomach.

"Oh, yeah," Takaba smiled, stepping back in order to allow Asami enough room to rub the small area, "you don't have to ask."

He inhaled sharply as the older man's hand descended down, and groped the tiny area, stroking the small space with his thumb.

Takaba felt hot, incredibly hot. The pure sensation of Asami touching him like this, massaging his swollen stomach, rubbing circles and stroking the bulge. He loved it.

He nearly leaned into the older man.

People were slowly starting to fill the small alley, as the shops opened, and the lunch hours approached.

"We need to leave. Let's go, Akihito, the car isn't far away" Asami stood up, and reluctantly pulled away form the stomach .

Takaba practically followed the Yakuza's warmth, like a fly to a heat lamp.

Even Akachan seemed slightly disheartened at the man's sudden pull back.

Takaba latched onto Asami's arm as the man made his leave. The businessman shot a satisfied smirk at his kitten's utter dependance on him.

Asami supposed he'd have two kittens pretty soon.

Takaba was at peace at last, and not even the musk cloud forming around Asami could deter his momentary serenity.

Just being here, with Asami, was enough to die with.

_Shit, _he suddenly remembered, _I need to call Kou later. _

But Kou could wait, he decided. He would call them as soon as he arrived at the Penthouse and rested for a little bit.

Meanwhile, Asami's mind drifted to the dark past.

The sweet caresses, the lustful kisses, the painful sex, all reminded him of that insane lover that he was certain he had eliminated years ago.

But like they said, treacherous black cats lived nine lives, and had a way of wreaking havoc wherever they went, and whenever they were ressurected.

Asami's workers had failed to kill Tadame, and his prolonged silence unnerved Asami more than anything. For now, he was glad to have Akihito back with him, safe and sound.

But Tadame was an manipulative psychopath, and tried to kill Asami after sex.

And the idiot wondered why they were no longer together.

He looked at his sweet Kitten, and hid the distress on his face. Takaba had a keen sense to pick up on Asami's emotions. There was no need worry the boy.

He would protect them, _both _of them. Even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

But seriously, his mouth was beginning to taste slightly bitter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(on a side note: The miscariage is known as Vanishing Twin Syndrome. He miscarried one twin, and the other survived. )Just Phew! That was a lot! If the last bit was gross, I'm really sorry. Please review, pleaaase! I really need to know what you guys think, and what you didn't like about it. So even if you just glance at it, please don't leave without saying something! It would be very much appreciate. Tadame will come back later, I haven't forgotten about him! But his next few scenes will be...graphic. I hope you're okay with that. As of now, I'm working on another Finder Series story, and after I publish that one, I think i'm gonna take a break from the archive. Again, please review, and thank you for those who've faved, alerted and reviewed already. In all honesty, you have no idea how happy your feedback makes me in general, I love it! On a side note, Kou, Haku and Asami will have a little "chat" in the next chapter, it won't turn out to well, for good reasons though! And like I said, beware Tadame, he has nothing good planned for Takaba. I'll try to add a little background information regarding he and Asami's history in the next chapter. And the miscarriage will come back later, as for now, Kou is in the mindset that he's just trying to protect Takaba, he was already messed up, so he's just hiding It from him. He doesn't want to hurt him. **

**Finally, let's keep the world in our prayers, and God bless you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and faves! I'm so glad you like it so far! This chapter should explain a lot, hopefully, and, clear things up. Sorry for the wait! Please review, and tell me what you think. That really does help me, a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The expensive suit jacket had not been washed for days, and despite it's growing stench, and soiled fabric, it didn't look like it was getting washed anytime soon.

Takaba went berserk whenever any of Asami's guards tried to approach it, and went crazier when Asami himself tried to remove the jacket from the photographer's curled form.

The jacket _was _Asami's, or had been, until the photographer got his hands on it.

Asami was always at work, and Akihito was getting closer and closer to his due date. Takaba wanted Asami, yet he hated being so dependent on someone else.

It wasn't like Takaba to cling on to another like a life source, but since he'd been rekindled with Asami, he couldn't bear to be alone.

So he kept the jacket with him at all times, despite the nauseating cologne, though Asami switched his body spray later on.

At first, this thievery caused problems for Asami, as it was one of his most expensive suits jackets, and It belonged to a set. The fabric was rare, the color even more so, and Akihito had managed to snag It right out of Asami's hands.

And he wasn't giving it back.

"It's either you or the jacket, Asami," the younger man offered a negotiation, "either way, one of you is staying."

Asami _did _want to stay, and he reminded the photographer of that daily. Asami was a businessman, he needed to bring in the money, especially if there was going to be another mouth to feed in the family.

So reluctantly, Asami allowed the jacket to remain with Akihito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The photographer had been zapped completely of his energy. He slept longer than a sloth, and was ten times lazier as he approached his due date. He didn't get up unless he absolutely had to, and spent most of his days nuzzled in the thick sheets of Asami's bed.

Occasionally, he spoke to Akachan, but as of recent, he'd grown irritated with the unborn child. Akachan made it a daily goal to constantly kick, or sit atop of Takaba's ribs. Not only was the alien sensation uncomfortable to him, it was painful. Very painful.

It was so painful in fact, that at times, Takaba was rendered motionless for hours.

Asami helped when he could, as his touch and voice seemed to sooth the crazy worm inside of Takaba's belly. He calmed him down, oddly, called the child's attention from Takaba's ribs and to some other area of the photographer's abdomen. Takaba craved Asami's touch like a cat in heat, and whined like dog whenever the older man had to leave for work.

He blamed the hormones.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asami lay behind Akihito on the large bed, dragging his hand across the younger man's swollen stomach. Takaba purred as the sensation sent shivers through his body, and eased the internal pain just a little bit.

With Asami's warmth enveloping Takaba, the pain caused by an energetic Akachan seemed like nothing but a mere scratch. The older man had a strange way of calming the vermin inside of Akihito, and bringing the small, unborn child to his senses.

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Asked the older man, as his hands worked wonders along Takaba's abdomen. The photographer loosely wrapped his thin fingers around Asami's large hand.

"Not really, I haven't given much thought to it. Shouldn't that part be easy anyway?" Takaba responded.

"A name means many things," Asami explained, "I believe it warrants some type of consideration. It sticks with you for your entire life."

"But we address each other by our family names in Japan, so it doesn't really matter what his first name is...can I ask you a question, Asami?"  
"Hmm?"

Takaba sighed, and closed his eyes. Any thought rejection, or backlash Asami may hurl at him after his question, he forced to the back of his mind.

He breathed, "Can Akachan take your last name?"

The older man chuckled, and pulled Takaba into a soft hug. Akihito blushed.

"You really have to ask? Am I doing that bad, Akihito?"

Takaba paused. Had he insulted Asami? What if he hurt his feeling!

"B-bad! You're doing just perfect...i mean, you're pretty famous and well known...and I just thought that-that...I-it would r-ruin y-your image..."  
He hated the hormonal imbalance. Tears leaked from his eyes, without his knowledge. His voice cracked before he could finish his sentence, and he went into a fit of sobbing.

How inconsiderate had he been to even ask! No doubt in illegitimate child would ruin Asami's name! People would call it scandal! Asami would be embarrassed...Takaba and Akachan would ruin Asami's life!

"Hey, Akihito," the older man's smooth voice pulled the photographer from his self pity, "why are you crying?"

The younger man sniffed, "B-because, Akachan and I will r-ruin your image in the public eye be-because h-he's i-illigitmate and I-"  
"And dealing with illegal fire arms underground doesn't ruin my image?" Asked Asami sarcastically, as he resumed his circular massage on Takaba's smooth skin.

"Y-you won't be mad?" Squeaked the crying photographer.

"No, in fact," Asami pulled the photographer in, closer then before, "I want you to have my last name as well."  
"But Asami! We can't! We'd have to get married!"

The older man chuckled, "I have my ways. Don't worry about it, just be concerned with you, and your health. Since we're on the subject of health, why don't we schedule you a visit to the doctor. You're quite small for your seventh month."  
Takaba groaned, "I hate the doctor!"

"I know, but that doesn't change my decision on the subject." The older man placed a kiss atop of Akihito's head, and pushed himself off of the bed.

Takaba turned towards him with a grunt.

Asami adjusted his suit jacked, and straightened his tie. With a sigh, he looked at his wrist watch.

"Oh, an hour late already?" He smirked, and looked at the flushed photographer, who stared at him with a pout. Takaba hated when Asami had to leave for work. But childish facial expression, in additional to the swollen baby bump, and his Kitten's cuteness, made Asami want to pounce on the younger man, and free him of his clothes, just as a rapid dog did to the tasty meat of a bone.

He wanted to pound into the boy's entrance, and bury himself deep into Akihito's intoxicating warmth. And if he had the time, he most certainly would. Sex with a pregnant Akihito lasted for hours, and hours on end. It was more...exotic? Exciting? Thrilling?  
It was new, and as much as Asami loved it, he didn't have the time.

"Be ready by the time I come back this afternoon," He forced himself to ignore the throbbing in between his legs, and hoped that Akihito had done the same, "We're visiting the doctor-no buts!"  
Takaba groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head.

Asami smirked, and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"Hey! Your jacket!" shouted the blond, "Leave your jacket!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asami was fidgety in the office. Akihito's condition was in the forefront of his mind.

So many things needed to be done before the photographer had his baby, but time was never on Asami's side.

Firstly, he wanted to move Akihito out of the Penthouse. It wasn't a safe place for Takaba anymore, Tadame was still out there, and his motives were still unclear to Asami.

And in addition to that, the Penthouse didn't seem like the proper setting to raise a child in.

To his surprise, however, Takaba put up a protest about moving. He did not want to leave, and _would _not leave. He claimed that the building held memories that could not be replaced, and refused to speak to Asami for an entire hour after the older man suggested it.

And when he decided to speak again, he said something slightly disturbing to Asami.

"I'm not letting this thing get in the way between you and me."

In an attempt to calm his nerves, Asami sighed at the memory of those words. Takaba's voice had dropped, and he whispered the phrase with venom.

That _thing_ was Akachan, and Asami wasn't afraid to admit that he'd become attached to the ball of light. And up until recently, he believed Takaba was too. Besides, why wouldn't he be?

"Sir...the reports." Kirishima's voice had called him to attention. With weary eyes, he looked at the Secretary, who stared at him with a hint of disapproval.

He hadn't even opened the report booklet that Kirishima had given him over an hour ago. His mind was to occupied with his budding family.

He cleared his throat, and opened the thick, leather binder. Kirishima nodded in approval, and made his way to leave the room.

"Kirishima." His Boss' command called him to a sudden halt.

The secretary turned around to face the desk, "Sir?"

Asami sighed, "Do you think that...Has Akihito been showing any hate towards his child?"

Kirishima tilted his head, "What do you mean by that, Sir?"

"When I'm not around him, and you and Souh happen to be, how does he act?"  
"He's mostly asleep," the bodyguard replied, "Always hugging your jacket."

Asami smiled, and leaned back into his chair, "Good. Just keep an eye out."

"Will do-Asami," suddenly said Kirishima, gaining his Boss' attention, "Have you seen any malicious tendencies growing within Akihito?"

Asami shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then be on the look out, Asami. Keep in mind that he did not want to be pregnant, and this...child was forced upon him without his consent or consideration. So any ill feelings towards the baby would be understandable, but his choice to keep the child rather than destroy it is a gray area in itself. Perhaps you should consider counseling of some sort if you believe that he harbors mal intent towards his unborn baby."

Kirishima said so much in so little time. Asami could only nod as he allowed his secretary to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takaba looked at himself in the body length mirror. Underneath the large suit jacket, he wore one of Asami's old, worn out t-shirts, and a pair of oversized, baggy pants. They nearly slid off of his slender hips, as his pregnancy had left him weak and thin. He brought a hand the the hem of the cotton shirt, and lifted it slightly, just enough to reflect his stomach in the mirror.

He was growing, but not at an incredibly fast rate.

For the most part, the clothing provided to him by Asami had hidden the small bump, and allowed him to walk freely into public.

He just looked like a kid who had too many clothes on. It wasn't worth it to draw any unnecessary attention to he, and Akachan.

He took in his ghostly features. His eyes were sunken into their sockets, his skin was a pasty white, and his the bones were profound on his thinning face. Letting go of the white fabric, his shirt once again covered his swollen abdomen.

He looked like a ghoul. At that moment, all blame went to the most nourished part of his body, his stomach. Akachan could sense that Takaba was angry with him, as he began to thrash seconds after the unspoken accusation. Takaba ran a nervous hand through his hair. Thankfully, it hadn't fallen out, and if anything, had gotten a lot thicker, but that didn't account for his malnourished state.

The baby thrashed again, hitting Takaba in the ribs.

Gasping at the pain, the young man doubled over, and put a hand on the cool mirror for support. He brought a hand to his stomach, and grabbed it with a lethal force. His breathing was erratic as he squeezed the area, earning another violent swing from the baby.

"Stop it already, won't you!?" he shouted to himself, as he fell to his knees. His hand slid off of the glass, and joined the rest of his body in a crumpled position.

The pain lasted for a few minutes, and Takaba shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly, guilt washed over him.

As of recent, he'd been getting very angry at Akachan, and he hated himself for it. Often times, he tried to think of what the little bundle of joy would look like, but every innocent image morphed into the cruel, horrendous picture of Tadame.

Even in his sleep the man's insane eyes haunted him. He could practically feel Tadame crawling on top of him, removing his clothes, touching places that weren't meant to be touched, tasting skin that wasn't meant to be tasted...salvaging him thoughtlessly...

Would the baby have the same eyes Tadame had? Would he have the same, curly brown hair? What about his eyes? What wold they look like? And would he grow up to be a psychopath like his...father.

He squeezed his stomach tighter. He didn't want Tadame growing inside of him...he just wanted Akachan!

The child continued to wriggle in him for a few more seconds, until he came to a sudden halt. Takaba's grip on his stomach loosened.

"I'm sorry, akachan..." he whispered silently, "you don't deserve my anger...it's not your fault."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He decided to call Kou and Haku. After Asami had taken him back in, he managed to stay in contact with his two friends. They had objected his choice to move back in with Asami at first, and their reasoning was justified. They truly believed that Asami wanted to hurt Takaba. Only after a while did they trust him again, when Asami actually showed caring tendencies towards their friend, and allowed him to leave the penthouse.

They were good people, Kou and Haku, and whenever he felt bad, talking to them usually made him feel a lot better.

He had relocated to the bed, and dialed the digits...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asami scheduled the doctors appointment directly after work, and was on his way to the Penthouse to escort Takaba to the hospital. When there, he would personally ask the doctor to check for the gender, as Akihito continuously insisted that the baby was going to be a boy. When questioned about it, Takaba simply said that he knew, because the baby was growing inside of him.

Screw that logic. Asami's mother and father were positively certain that he was going to be a girl, and went as far as purchasing girls clothes. Obviously, Asami was not a girl, and he had half the mind to believe that Akihito's child was not going to be a boy. Not to say that the photographer was wrong...but he was.

Akihito's weight loss was another problem as well. He was shrinking drastically, and growing weaker and weaker by the hour. He also had questions about Akachan's actual birth, and the way in which it would be conducted. Asami himself didn't fancy cutting Akihito open, but whatever it took, he would pay for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As usual, Takaba was sound asleep when Asami came to pick him up. The phone rested beside his head, and the boy lay curled like a tiny kitten on top of the large comforter. Asami's suit jacket nearly ate the boy up, and the other large clothes made him look extremely small.

Asami walked over to the bed, and gently shook the younger man by the shoulder. Takaba groaned as he waved the man's hand away.

He just wanted to sleep! Why couldn't Asami see that?

The older man dragged his hand to Takaba's stomach, and placed a gentle finger on the T-shirt.

Slowly, he pulled it up, but stopped at what he saw.

The shirt fell, and Asami's hear skipped a beat.

Bruises...their were bruises on his stomach, as if someone had been grabbing at the skin entirely too hard. He grabbed the shirt again, and lifted it up higher. More forming bruises welcomed Asami, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Who would do this?

"Akihito." He whispered, loud enough for the photographer to hear him.

"Mmm..." Replied the tired man.

"Was someone else here while I was gone?"  
Now _that_ caught Takaba's attention, and quickly, he sat up. Asami was hardly worried, but at his question, the tone in his voice changed drastically.

When Takaba turned to him, Asami released the shirt, and allowed it to fall over the swollen stomach.

"No, I was the only one here. Why?" Takaba tilted his head.

Asami debated on telling him his finding, and telling him that it looked like someone had hurt Takaba...but Kirishima's words came back to him instantly.

What if Takaba had done this to himself?  
"No reason," the man attempted to sound recollected, but the worry still laced his tone, "I was just concerned."

Takaba looked frightened, but decided to drop the subject. Asami wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

The older man stood.

"Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes."  
Takaba blinked. Asami's tone changed _again, _though this time, he sounded angry. The photographer gulped, and nodded. Something was up with Asami, and he had no intention of angering the man more than he already was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The car ride was silent. Asami stared out of the window. Takaba stared at his clenched fist, that rested in his lap.

Neither said a word to one another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If the silence hadn't been enough to upset Akihito, atop of the utter negligence, Asami had taken a call in the middle of the doctors appointment, and left Akihito in the room by himself with the doctor.

Akihito felt like crying. What had he done to anger Asami, why wasn't the man speaking to him? Had he grown annoyed of him, was he second guessing their relationship?  
How much longer would it be until Asami kicked Takaba out again?

"How have you been feeling?" The doctor's voice cut into his thought process, and Akihito raced the answer the question.

"He's hurting me...whenever he moves, it hurts..." Replied the photographer, as he looked towards the door to see if Asami had decided to grace him with his presence.

He hadn't.

"That's completely normal," responded the doctor, as he moved to the hospital bed, and began to press down on Takaba's stomach.

The photographer winced.

"Sorry." Replied the doctor, as he lifted the fabric.

He gasped suddenly.

"Takaba-san, there are bruises on your stomach. Why?"  
The photographer paled...it must've been from earlier." He needed to make up an excuse, a good one.

"I...um, my stomach was itching...I just had to."  
The doctor raised an eybrow, "Did Asami-sama_"  
"No! No he's not doing anything! I swear," in his sudden defense, he realized that he made himself look slightly suspicious, "Just please...he has nothing to do with the bruises."

"Then who is it?"  
Takaba inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes, "It's me," he whispered, "It's my fault...just don't tell Asami."

The doctor looked at the bruises with mild concern, "Has he seen them yet?"  
Takaba shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even know they were there until you pointed them out."  
The doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well then, why not check the babies heart beat, and then we'll almost be finished," the doctor's critical voice had shifted to a rather optimistic one.

Yeah, he was defiantly telling Asami.

Takaba opened his eyes, and adjusted his position, "Oh...okay."

The doctor smiled, and began to remove his tools from the suspend able rack on the wall.

The doctor proceeded with the rest of the check up quite swiftly. Still, Asami had refused to show.

_Maybe he left,_thought Takaba, _he's probably annoyed of me...I should just leave after this, and never come back. He'd like that, I bet you, he wouldn't eve-"  
_"Hey!" Takaba yelped as the doctors hands wandered down to his nether regions, and groped around his private area, "What the-ow!"

The doctor had forced two gloved fingers into an area that wasn't there to begin with, and continued to dig deeper.

"H-hey! That hurts! Cut it out!"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very nervous looking Asami. However, upon realization of the scene, his worry dropped into a scowl.

The doctor only smiled.

"Don't worry Asami-sama, it's standard procedure, especially for this case. I've concluded that whatever method Tadame-san used on Akihito resulted in bodily changes, in order to accommodate the birth. That includes an opening for the baby to pass through, it should disappear shortly after birth, though..."

The photographer paled at the mention of the name Tadame, though he turned his head to the older man...he needed to push negative thoughts out of his mind.  
Asami sighed, and looked towards Takaba. He offered a weak smile, and an unspoken apology. Takaba returned it with forgiveness.

They would talk later.

Meanwhile, Asami now held the doctor with minimal suspicion. He referred to Tadame as "Tadame-san" like he was a distant acquaintance. Not to mention, he was incredibly familiar with the technique used on Takaba. How on earth did he know who the father of Takaba's baby was anyway?

Asami glared at the man. He was hiding something, and Asami had been foolish not to suspect it.

"Anyway, it looks like you're up to par...by the way, have you experienced any bleeding, or any discomfort since your miscarriage?"

The atmosphere changed.

Takaba's heart dropped to his stomach, and his breathing sped up slightly. Miscarriage? What on earth was he talking about? The mere mention of the word chilled the photographer to the bone.

Perhaps this was some mistake?

"Excuse me?" he kept his voice calm and leveled, "Miscarriage?"

"Ahh...you must have forgotten...that friend of yours brought you in after you fell ill. You suffered a miscarriage, and in the process, lost a twin that. That's why you've been on different medication, would you like to see the reports, I have them right-"  
"Stop it," Asami's stern voice cut the optimistic doctor off, but not fast enough to stop the tears that were now steaming down Takaba's face.

He remembered that hollow sensation he felt after he had woken up in the hospital after Kou had taken him to the ER. There was a vacancy in soul, and in body, yet his friend had assured him that all was okay.

But the bleeding, the fever...it all added up now. He'd read about it before, but never thought that he had been subjected to one...why the hell didn't Kou tell him!?

He brought a finger to his mouth, and began to bite down hard.

He was already a terrible parent. He got mad at Akachan for moving. He was a jerk to Asami! He didn't even let Asami wear his own jacket.

The scream went unnoticed to his own ears, yet he was oddly aware that he was bawling madly. He'd bitten into his finger hard enough to draw blood.

He could hardly feel Asami's arms around him, as he was too concerned about thinking what kind of terrible parent and person he was.

At that very moment, the optimistic doctor became Public Enemy Number One in Asami's eyes. After this was over, he would kill the damn bastard. But he needed him now.

And all the while, Takaba's agonizing cries continued to fill the room. Not even with Asami around him, did he feel any better than he had seconds ago.

Akachan deserved much better. Asami deserved much better!

He cried until he pased out from exhaustion.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**It's been found out O.O! Kou's response will be in the next chapter, so hang on for that. What about the call Asami took, what do you think that was about? You'll find that out in the next chapter too! Obviously, they won't find out the gender until the baby is born (if it's born...jkjk, i'm not that cruel. The circumstances will be unpleasant, though). **

**I also wanted to add a touch of reality in this chapter, by playing on Takaba's anger at Akachan, and his anger at Tadame. That will come into play later, and will make a lot more sense as well. **

**Anyway, I had planned to make this longer, and hoped to add a little bit more of Tadame in, as well as his past with Asami, but it couldn't fit in this chapter, and would ruin the flow, so you'll just have to wait a little longer. Sorry for the wait, i'll try to update faster next time. Btw, please tell me what you think about this by reviewing, I want to know how i'm doing, and your reviews are one way of telling me that. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Now that i'm done with this, I can get back to my Algebra assignment (it's so stupid). I'm working on happier works, and i'll try to post that later this week. **

**Anyway, have a woderful weekend, and God bless! **


End file.
